<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一败涂地/Bites The Dust by Xinix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747236">一败涂地/Bites The Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix'>Xinix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Man [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Sexual Harassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那是个吻痕。</p><p>Raymond Smith后颈皮肤上的那一抹红色，是个吻痕。</p><p>Micheal Pearson敢肯定，留下这个吻痕的，不是女人。<br/>————<br/>Mickey视角。<br/>这篇文的主CP是Coach和Ray，所以，Mickey注定BE。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Man [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一败涂地/Bites The Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>那是个吻痕。</p><p>Raymond Smith后颈皮肤上的那一抹红色，是个吻痕。</p><p>Micheal Pearson敢肯定，留下这个吻痕的，不是女人。</p><p>首先，这个OCD不会允许任何人在自己身上留下任何痕迹（这家伙甚至超级讨厌人碰他）；其次，即便有人偏向虎山行，这个注重隐私的控制狂也不会允许自己的任何破绽暴露在人前。</p><p>要么他会借用对方的粉底液来遮住这些暧昧的痕迹（Mickey上次这么做的时候，Ray就在跟前看着，他肯定学会了），要么他会穿一件能遮住它的上衣或戴上围巾。</p><p>然而他没有。</p><p>Ray没有发现它的存在。</p><p>而且那吻痕的位置过于靠后，必须是从他的正后方，趁其不备，或者他心甘情愿（怎么可能）才能完成。</p><p>只是亲吻的话，不会平白无故地吻在后颈。</p><p>清醒的时候他也不会随便把背后交给别人。</p><p>所以，他们做爱了。</p><p>他十有八九喜欢对方，以至于做爱的时候过于投入，毫无防备地被对方在身上留下了标记。</p><p>这是唯一的可能。</p><p>毕竟那家伙从不留宿，也不许留宿（也就不存在趁他睡着搞他的机会）。</p><p>所以，不是女人。</p><p>Raymond Smith有个男人。</p><p>Mickey放下手里的酒杯，视线转移到Ray汇报工作的嘴唇上。</p><p>Raymond会为对方口交么？</p><p>不，怎么会，众所周知那玩意儿有两个用途，Ray是绝对不会把那泄殖功能一体的器官塞进自己享受珍馐美馔的嘴里的。</p><p>……不，没准儿他会。</p><p>他喜欢他。</p><p>又或者，他只是单纯地喜欢男人的鸡巴。</p><p>如果是后者……</p><p>“Boss？”</p><p>“继续，”Mickey从Ray身上移开视线，为自己添了杯酒，“我在听。”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>没有吻痕了。</p><p>很显然Ray最终发现了那个男人的小伎俩，并且教训了他。</p><p>不过他们没有分手。</p><p>Raymond摘了围巾没几天，嘴唇上就有了一个伤口。</p><p>伤口靠近唇线的边缘，这种情况不会是自己咬破的（自己咬破的伤口往往在嘴唇内侧）。</p><p>所以他们又见面了。</p><p>也许经历了争吵、警告、承诺和宽恕，在示弱、撒娇、酒精和甜言蜜语的攻势下，Ray又一次被那个男人打上了烙印。</p><p>Hmm，那个男人的占有欲可真强。</p><p>Mickey仿佛看到Ray的嘴唇正冒出一颗圆滚滚的血珠，那鲜活的红色被一条舌头卷进另一张嘴里，然后它们就守在那跟前，等着第二颗、第三颗、第四颗……</p><p>而Ray纵容了他。</p><p>有点意思……</p><p>他装作不经意地样子问：“Ray，你的嘴怎么了？被猫咬了吗？”</p><p>Raymond微微张开了嘴，然后垂下眼，抿住唇，红了耳尖。</p><p>这是什么见鬼的表情？</p><p>Ray没有给出答案，Mickey也没有追问。</p><p>他挥了挥手，待Ray从外面关上门，才放出了那句挤在自己唇边的“Fuck……”</p><p>他硬了。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>没有痕迹了。</p><p>没有伤口，没有吻痕，Raymond裸露在外的皮肤干净得像一张白纸，没有任何属于别人的印记。</p><p>这让Mickey莫名地有些开心。</p><p>这份开心轻飘飘地持续了两天半，终于Mickey发现，Ray右手上的尾戒不见了。</p><p>尾戒没有丢，因为Ray没有表现出一丝一毫的烦躁和焦急（他戴了它很多年），他知道它的去向。</p><p>至于中指上那枚凭空多出来的，一看就不符合Ray审美的指环……</p><p>那个男人的品位可真不怎么样。</p><p>不，或许在挑选伴侣这一方面他跟自己不相上下。</p><p>也就仅此而已。</p><p>Mickey转动着自己右手上的尾戒，脸沉了下来。</p><p>因为Ray在工作上分了心。</p><p>因为昨晚Rosalind没给机会。</p><p>因为天气不好。</p><p>总之，不会是因为他的best man被其他男人套上了项圈。</p><p>Mickey拿指尖敲着桌子，没好气地看着自己的二把手。</p><p>像是为了印证Mickey的想法，Ray交握在身前的双手有了动静。</p><p>原本被右手握住的左手挣脱出来，覆盖在右手之上，中指小幅度地来回摩挲，用指腹感受着戒面的纹路。</p><p>这双手肯定抚摸过那个男人的身体。</p><p>抚摸过他的脸，胸膛，腰背，手臂，大腿，以及鸡巴。</p><p>Ray肯定让他射在自己手里过。</p><p>毕竟他是那么喜欢他。</p><p>Hmm……</p><p>Mickey想到了一个好点子。</p><p>他去卫生间撸了一发，射的时候他在心里想：哦，Ray，我这可都是为了你。</p><p>或多或少吧，他耸耸肩。</p><p>他保留了无名指上沾到的精液，从卫生间出来，趁Ray没注意的时候用那只手握了一把他的脖子，心满意足地把精液抹在ray的衣领上，等它干透了，才放Raymond回去。</p><p>好戏即将登场。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>什么都没有发生。</p><p>Raymond情绪稳定，举止得体。</p><p>裸露在外的皮肤没有任何伤口、淤青，走起路来也没有任何不便之处。</p><p>总之风平浪静。</p><p>如果不是知道Ray喜欢极了那个男人，Mickey都要以为这份恬淡是建立在亲手击毙那个男人的快感之上的。</p><p>难道说他没有发现？</p><p>不可能。位置那么明显，即使Ray没有，那个男人也会发现。</p><p>何况他还换了衣服。</p><p>他肯定发现了。</p><p>但是他没有作出任何反应。</p><p>就好像他及时发觉了这个恶作剧，赶在其他人注意到之前抹掉了一切痕迹，然后假装什么事情都没有发生。</p><p>即使他知道是谁干的。</p><p>他当然会知道是谁干的，毕竟全英国在碰过他之后不会被砍掉胳膊的也就那么几个人。</p><p>英国女王，首相大臣，Mickey自己（昨天就是很好的例子），Rosalind（她才不会去碰他），还有……</p><p>那个男人。</p><p>案发时间是昨日下午六点，以往没有饭局（而Rosalind恰有饭局）的日子里，他会邀请Ray共进晚餐。</p><p>没有别的意思，只是给自己的优秀员工管顿饭而已。</p><p>再说了，在老板用餐时提供服务本就归于Ray的职责范围。</p><p>但是昨天他没有。</p><p>他本打算给Ray和那个男人在餐厅定个位子。</p><p>考虑到他们最近麻烦缠身，不适宜在公共场合太过引人注目（主要是因为Ray从没提起过自己的恋情），这个娱乐环节最终被保留了下来。</p><p>不过现在他有点后悔了，昨天真该那么干。</p><p>至少能够确保让Ray和那个男人见上一面。</p><p>现在，他唯一能够确定的是，对Ray而言，自己绝对是作案嫌疑人。</p><p>假使昨天Ray没有跟那个男人见面，亦或那个男人没有碰过他（尤其是脖子），那Mickey就是秃子头上的虱子——明摆着的案犯。</p><p>但他的二把手选择只字不提。</p><p>这让他也无从开口。</p><p>干得漂亮，Raymond。</p><p>原以为这一天在经历了期待落空之后会干巴巴地就这么过去，可Ray从没让他失望过。</p><p>香水的味道不对。</p><p>运动香水粗糙的层次感和廉价感让Mickey本能地蹙起了眉头。</p><p>这一点都不Ray。</p><p>Mickey愿意把手放在圣经上发誓，香水绝不是Ray的。</p><p>毕竟Ray可是说过“运动香水还不如除臭剂”这种话的人。</p><p>不是Ray的，那会是谁的？</p><p>为什么他会用别人的香水？</p><p>一个Mickey不太愿意接受的可能性冒出头来。</p><p>他在那个男人家过夜了。</p><p>他，Raymond Smith，在那个男人家，过夜了。</p><p>Hey，说好的不留宿呢？</p><p>他失望地瞪着Ray，好像对方毁弃的不只是自己个人的原则。</p><p>而Ray，安之若素地汇报完犹太佬的最新动态，扭头去查中国佬的暗中活动。</p><p>有什么地方不对劲。</p><p>Mickey说不上来，但他就是觉得哪里不对。</p><p>可Ray看起来跟往常没有什么不同。</p><p>无事可做的他打算去修车厂碰碰运气，看看有没有机会。</p><p>当他搂着Rosalind，帮她拿掉落在肩头的发丝时，灵光一闪，Mickey想通了。</p><p>Ray看起来跟往常没有什么不同。</p><p>他穿着自己的衣服。</p><p>他的尺码、他的风格。</p><p>还有他自己的皮鞋和配饰……</p><p>他在那个男人家放了一套自己的衣服。</p><p>所以，他不是第一次在那个男人家留宿。</p><p>Fuck。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>生活并不总是跟Mickey过不去。</p><p>这不，机会来了。</p><p>尽管他们一个心不在焉，一个敷衍了事。</p><p>不过没有人抱怨。</p><p>坐进车里，他在领带上闻到了Rosalind的香水味。</p><p>这让他很难不去想，Ray身上的运动香水味是怎么来的。</p><p>那个男人蹭上去的？</p><p>不，以运动香水的留香程度而言，根本撑不到Ray来见他。</p><p>也不会是Ray自己喷的，他一向宁缺毋滥。</p><p>所以只剩下一个可能。</p><p>是那个男人干的。</p><p>Mickey的不爽溢满了车厢，他拿出手机拨给Ray，却又无话可说。</p><p>他决定敲打一下Ray，让他认清自己的身份。</p><p>手机被丢在一旁的座位上，听筒中Ray的询问一声高过一声。</p><p>“Boss？”</p><p>“出了什么事？”</p><p>“你遇到危险了？”</p><p>“你在哪儿？”</p><p>“我这就过去！”</p><p>Mickey这才挂断电话，让副驾驶的那谁发给Ray一个餐厅的地址。</p><p>他点了餐，抿着酒，等着Ray。</p><p>他猜想那家伙会拿着枪进来。</p><p>随后他听到了响彻街道的刹车声。</p><p>Ray在两桌外停下脚步，擦掉额头的汗，努力调整着呼吸。</p><p>Mickey盯着他藏在风衣里的那只手，唇角勾起。</p><p>这就对了。</p><p>他示意Ray坐在自己对面，侍者开始上菜。</p><p>两个人一言不发地共进晚餐。</p><p>一个自鸣得意，一个不知所以。</p><p>依然没有人抱怨。</p><p>回去时，他要Ray跟自己同车以便汇报目前的局势。</p><p>运动香水的糟心气味已经消失殆尽。</p><p>Mickey的手指在大腿上打着节拍，心里哼着歌。</p><p>Ray那一侧的车窗上粘着一根头发，好像是Rosalind留下的。</p><p>他伸手想要取下它。</p><p>坐在身边的Ray猛地向后缩去。</p><p>他没有收回手，但Ray停下了汇报。</p><p>Mickey把那根头发绕在自己的手指上，哂笑了一声。</p><p>瞧啊，他果然知道。</p><p>没准儿现在在他的心里，自己就是个变态。</p><p>没准儿那个男人的形象被衬托得更高大了。</p><p>他越想越气。</p><p>“天哪，这味道……你是去了趟农场吗，Ray？”</p><p>“抱歉，boss。”</p><p>不，你根本不抱歉。</p><p>你甚至巴不得我赶紧消失！</p><p>他踢了一脚副驾驶的椅背。</p><p>“手套箱里的香水给我。”</p><p>然后对着欲言又止的Ray狠狠地用掉半瓶。</p><p>认为我是变态？</p><p>那我就变态给你看好了。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>他戴了围巾。</p><p>就在他带着一身呛人的香水味回去后的第二天，他戴了围巾。</p><p>Mickey知道那条围巾下面藏着见不得人的东西。</p><p>吻痕。或者咬痕。</p><p>没准儿还有勒痕。</p><p>谁知道呢。</p><p>表面上道貌岸然的人通常背地里都玩得很大。</p><p>再者，Ray跟那个男人见面的频率也太高了。</p><p>他有那么饥渴吗？</p><p>那个男人能满足他吗？</p><p>目光落在Ray的臀部，宽松的风衣将它们掩护得很好，Mickey左看右看，看不出它们究竟是圆的还是扁的。</p><p>他得把这件该死的风衣扒下来。</p><p>还有那条碍眼的围巾。</p><p>他咬着吸管，在Ray弯下腰去拿茶几上的资料时灵感乍现。</p><p>“能解释一下在你屁股后面勃起的东西是什么吗？”</p><p>Ray明显愣了一下，继而飞快地站直转身面向他。</p><p>“是枪管，boss。”</p><p>Mickey摇了摇饮料杯底的冰块，不去看他。</p><p>“外套脱了吧，那些东西够你看一下午的了。”</p><p>他还真就脱了。</p><p>风衣叠好放在沙发的扶手上，枪也摘了下来放在脚边。</p><p>Mickey的目光黏在失去了屏障的Ray的臀部上，心头砰砰直跳。</p><p>Hmm……又挺又翘又饱满，挨了不少操吧。</p><p>优哉游哉地走过去，Mickey趁其不备摸了一把那诱人的大屁股。</p><p>怎么了？干嘛那样看我？你也没说不能摸啊。</p><p>你那是什么眼神？你要以下犯上不成？</p><p>最终Mickey不耐烦地摆了摆手。</p><p>算了，给你个台阶下。</p><p>“有脏东西。”</p><p>“您可以开口提醒我，boss。”</p><p>“举手之劳。”</p><p>他躲到窗前，揉搓指腹回味方才那软绵绵的触感。</p><p>这种面团似的屁股，最棒了……</p><p>操起来会被撞出一波一波的臀浪，白花花的特别晃眼。</p><p>只可惜现在的姑娘都追求骨感美，要么就是热衷于健身。</p><p>啊，他好想把脸埋进Ray那样的两团松松软软的脂肪里……</p><p>便宜那个男人了。</p><p>越想越气。</p><p>脱了外套，没道理不摘围巾。</p><p>余光瞥见Ray把围巾搭在了沙发椅的椅背上，Mickey便迫不及待地在屋里装腔作势地踱起步来。</p><p>他围着他转了一圈。</p><p>又转了半圈。</p><p>才终于看清楚。</p><p>那既不是吻痕，也不是齿印，更没有手指或绳索留下来的淤青。</p><p>那是由最普通不过的圆珠笔画下的最简单不过的图案。</p><p>五个圈。</p><p>不是奥迪那种一字排开的。</p><p>是上面三个，下面两个。</p><p>Fuck！</p><p>那他妈是个五环！</p><p>奥林匹克的五环！</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>饮料杯里的冰块被Mickey捏得嘎吱嘎吱作响，Ray连头也不抬。</p><p>又来了，他又想装作无事发生。</p><p>这次不行，Ray，别想糊弄过去。</p><p>他踱到茶几前，居高临下地盯着他。</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>Ray抬起头，一脸莫名地看回去。</p><p>Mickey把吸管抽出来，用它指明了方向。</p><p>就在Ray了然的一瞬间，Mickey从他脸上读到杂糅了难堪、厌恶、无奈、宠溺的复杂表情。</p><p>难堪和厌恶，理所当然。</p><p>无奈和宠溺？</p><p>……</p><p>别告诉他他没砍掉他的手！</p><p>然而事实是，他确实没有。</p><p>他再一次纵容了那个男人。</p><p>在这之后，他带着那个男人的恶行，维持着谦顺的态度，尝试着为他开脱：“玩笑而已。”</p><p>“说来听听。”</p><p>Mickey说完，紧挨着Ray坐下，大有要促膝长谈的架势。</p><p>“说吧。”</p><p>他催促着，Ray终于谨慎地开了口。</p><p>“Someone（有人），”他省略了关于这个人的所有定语，“made a bet with me（跟我打了个赌）。”</p><p>是跟你打了个炮（made a sex）吧？</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>Ray垂下了眼眸（Mickey敢肯定他是在看他们挨在一起的膝盖），又重新看向Mickey。</p><p>“I lost（我输了）。”</p><p>Mickey等了等。</p><p>等了又等。</p><p>终于他意识到Ray的故事结束了。</p><p>没有时间、地点、人物，省略起因、经过、结果。</p><p>这算哪门子的故事？</p><p>它甚至没有超过十个单词！</p><p>他瞪着Ray，难以置信地发现，自己从未在眼前这人身上感受到过此时此刻地裂天崩般的失控。</p><p>他的Raymond Smith本该顺从、透明，敞开怀抱接受他所给予的一切，作他锋利的刀刃，当他明晰的耳目，是他投射在人间的缩影。</p><p>他们是宙斯与赫尔墨斯、奥丁与海姆达尔、上帝与梅塔特隆。</p><p>而那个男人！</p><p>他悄无声息地溜进他们的伊甸园，用自己肮脏的唇舌蛊惑他忠实的Ray偷偷吃下禁果。</p><p>他开始遮遮掩掩，言辞闪烁，三心二意又如履薄冰。</p><p>他开始将他的主、他的父推出心胸。</p><p>他开始变得下流。</p><p>Mickey盯着Ray的嘴，想象着那张嘴曾如何吮吸恶魔的毒物，怨愤的心绪在胸中如滚滚浓烟翻腾不已。</p><p>“Boss？”</p><p>Ray坐得很直，身体微微后仰，试图与Mickey重新拉开早已不复存在的隐私距离。</p><p>这让五环重新夺取了Mickey的注意。</p><p>“我看不出这个赌跟五环之间的联系。”</p><p>他如实道出。</p><p>凝结在饮料杯外壁的水珠顺着手指爬向手腕，洇湿了他的袖口。</p><p>他不在乎。</p><p>他现在就想知道，这个该死的五环意味着什么！</p><p>Ray微张着嘴，忽然他说：“奥林匹克精神。”</p><p>他补充道：“友谊第一，比赛第二。不要因为输了嫉恨对方。”</p><p>他耸耸肩，“It's just a game.”</p><p>不，Ray，不对。</p><p>It means war.</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>得改变方针策略。</p><p>一个星期过去，Mickey对于那个男人的了解依然仅限于——男人，Ray的男人，Ray爱的男人。</p><p>没什么有用信息。</p><p>自打摸过Ray的屁股，那家伙便开始对自己有所防范。</p><p>保持距离，察言观色，减少不必要的见面。</p><p>这都不是Mickey想要的。</p><p>他想要的很简单。</p><p>他想要他离开他。</p><p>这对大家都好。</p><p>他不必再为Ray的感情问题而分心，Ray也不必再因那个男人忽略工作和老板，而那个男人，更不必再跟黑道有任何瓜葛（瞧啊，他还是最大受益者）。</p><p>所以，他得帮Ray，帮他离开那个男人。</p><p>很显然，沉浸在热恋之中的Ray还没有意识到那个男人正在以及即将为他带来的麻烦。</p><p>此时想让他离开他，比登天还难。</p><p>他们就像罗密欧与朱丽叶。</p><p>所有热恋中的情侣都像罗密欧与朱丽叶。</p><p>为了捍卫自己的爱情不惜牺牲所有。</p><p>可事实上，他们甚至都不知道自己拼命捍卫的究竟是什么。</p><p>爱情？命运？</p><p>不。他们只是想证明自己是对的。</p><p>只是想证明自己有能力、有决心。</p><p>爱情是无需捍卫的。</p><p>因为它扎根在心底，谁也拿不去。</p><p>摧毁它的往往是人们自己。</p><p>友谊第一、比赛第二？</p><p>不。</p><p>那个男人真正想传达的信息，是公平竞争。</p><p>Mickey乐于见到自己被那个男人视为假想敌。</p><p>这说明那个男人的心里已经埋下了猜忌的种子。</p><p>而猜忌是摧毁爱情的利器。</p><p>他胜券在握。</p><p>那么现在，是时候灌溉这颗种子了。</p><p>Mickey松开指间的窗帘，转过身去。</p><p>Ray就在他的身后，在楼下，在他走向办公桌的同时跟他背道而驰。</p><p>但他知道，Ray会回到自己身边。</p><p>他总是会回到自己身边。</p><p>酱蛋上沾了一根纤维毛。</p><p>他把它丢进垃圾桶，播放音乐，开始在网上查找攻略。</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>Mickey的计划很简单。</p><p>对Ray好一点。</p><p>不是说他以前对Ray不好，就……要更好一点。</p><p>如此一来，那个男人面对的只有两条路。</p><p>要么自惭形秽，被对手的强大所震慑，灰溜溜地从Ray的身边滚蛋。</p><p>要么无能狂怒，把对自己的不满发泄在Ray的身上，从而被Ray抛弃。</p><p>无论是哪一种，他都乐见其成。</p><p>只要那个男人消失就好。</p><p>消失……</p><p>不，不行。不能是那种“消失”。</p><p>Ray会恨他的。</p><p>他要的是Ray回来自己身边，而不是把Ray越推越远。</p><p>接下来，就是尽可能多地收集那个男人的情报，对症下药。</p><p>“Ray，走吧，我们去你那里坐坐。”</p><p>“Boss，恐怕不太合适。”</p><p>他看着Ray，对方脸上没有出现任何与情绪有关的表情，于是他听了他的解释。</p><p>“近期我在家中遭遇了袭击，所以在麻烦解决掉之前，那里不太安全。”</p><p>他点点头，随口问道：“那你最近都住在哪里？”</p><p>话问出口，Mickey随即反应过来。</p><p>他扶着桌沿，背过身去，用拇指刮挠着下唇线。</p><p>这还用问吗？</p><p>他他妈住在那个男人家！</p><p>他们同居了！</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>Ros说，德国有一句谚语——Fortune and misfortune are two buckets in the same well（福祸相依）。</p><p>虽然他们同居的事实增加了他棒打鸳鸯的难度，但是从另一个角度来看，他可以利用他们的频繁接触，通过Ray传递给那个男人更多信息。</p><p>好比香水味，好比服饰，好比短信和电话。</p><p>不过说实在的，他跟Ray之间没有那么多话可聊。</p><p>尽管规定了Ray的上下班时间，但是对Ray而言，他是24小时的boss，所以，Ray在面对他的时候始终保持着得力下属的形象。</p><p>他享受这个。</p><p>很享受这个。</p><p>被一个优异、聪慧、机敏、强大的同性所崇拜、所效忠。</p><p>这世上没有男人不享受这个。</p><p>啧。</p><p>他突然意识到，自己对Ray工作之外的样子一无所知。</p><p>除了工作，他们几乎没有什么交流。</p><p>他们的短信记录基本上都是Ray打不通他电话时发送的紧急通知。</p><p>而他从未回复过。</p><p>没有必要。</p><p>有必要的，他会直接回电话过去。</p><p>所以，短信记录的右侧空空如也，左侧则灰蒙蒙地停留在他从鱼市出来时收到的那句“Don't get in the car Boss”。</p><p>可怜的Ray，他该多关注他一点的。</p><p>如果他有多给他一点关注，他也不至于自降身份去跟那个男人搞在一起。</p><p>Mickey觉得自己有一部分责任。</p><p>他该为此付出代价。</p><p>好比为了拯救自己的失足助理，不得不拍一张自己勃起的老二发送给对方。</p><p>“Boss？？？”</p><p>他秒回了。</p><p>不必惊慌，Ray，我没有发错对象，就是冲着你来的。</p><p>“你看，这该怎么办？”</p><p>“为您安排一下？老样子？”</p><p>依然是秒回。</p><p>Good boy.</p><p>“那里是不是长了颗痘痘？”</p><p>10秒过去了，没有回复。</p><p>他肯定在盯着照片看。</p><p>没准儿还全屏放大了。</p><p>半分钟过去了。</p><p>拼命看吧，Ray，用你智慧的小脑瓜算算它的尺寸，你会喜欢的。</p><p>又过去了半分钟。</p><p>怎么还不回复？</p><p>难道已经开始撸了？</p><p>不可能，他应该不是会去轻易亵渎神圣的人。</p><p>要不要打个电话过去？</p><p>可如果他真的在撸，打断他是不是不太好……</p><p>会不会……是那个男人发现了他在看这种照片？</p><p>他们在争吵？</p><p>有可能。</p><p>再等等吧，他不可能一直晾着老板。</p><p>挨着打他也会回复的。</p><p>……不。</p><p>那个男人胆敢他妈的碰Raymond Smith一根头发，就他妈的等着消失吧！</p><p>他是认真的。</p><p>倒数五个数，再不回复就给他打电话。</p><p>五。</p><p>四。</p><p>三。</p><p>二。</p><p>手机震动了一下。</p><p>Wow，他回复了。</p><p>“为您挂号，boss？”</p><p>看了半晌你就只知道说这个？</p><p>不夸一句雄伟壮观好气派来缓和一下尴尬的气氛吗？</p><p>好吧，Ray，我再给你一个提示。</p><p>“你觉得包皮过长么？”</p><p>“这个要问医生，boss。”</p><p>“医生总想从我口袋里掏钱。”</p><p>“您的私人医生肯为您掏心掏肺。”</p><p>“好吧。咱们一起去割包皮吧。”</p><p>“我就不必了，boss。”</p><p>“是么？我看看。”</p><p>“我会去医院检查的，谢谢关心，boss。”</p><p>“我都给你看我的了！”</p><p>十秒后，Mickey收到了一张照片。</p><p>昏暗的路灯下，三个男人被一条领带绑在灯柱上。</p><p>对，Ray之前提起过自己遭遇了袭击。</p><p>所以他是一边打架一边回自己短信么？</p><p>Wow，辣爆了。</p><p>不，等一下。</p><p>那是谁的影子？</p><p>跟Ray比肩而立，还侧过脸面对着Ray。</p><p>根据身高和体型来看，不会是Dave和Bunny，也不像是Frazier。</p><p>他们都不戴眼镜。</p><p>……</p><p>是他！</p><p>妈的，是那个男人！</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>好吧，至少情报更新了。</p><p>那个男人戴眼镜，个儿不高，或许知道Ray的黑道背景。</p><p>或许不知道。</p><p>毕竟以Ray缜密的思维，想糊弄谁简直易如反掌。</p><p>好比之前那三个中国佬的照片（那之后他转移了注意力没有再追着Ray要屌照），好比现在Ray谦恭温和的态度。</p><p>Mickey自认为七分钟之前自己提出的要求毫不过分。</p><p>他一没有强迫他将恋情从实招来，二没有命令他就地分手。</p><p>他只是喜欢他右手中指上的戒指，想借来玩几天而已（当然，他并不是真的那么喜欢）。</p><p>“就几天，然后我会还给你。”</p><p>“我很抱歉，boss。”</p><p>他答得很慢，仿佛有意在拖延时间。</p><p>Mickey没有开口，用眼神传递去自己的坚持。</p><p>“事实上，”他低头看了看手指上那枚惹祸的戒指，有些不安地转动着它，“因为尺寸并不十分合适，我戴上之后就摘不下来了。”</p><p>这可难不住Mickey，他有三种方法把它摘下来。</p><p>润滑，钳断，砍手指。</p><p>不过他不会这么做。</p><p>他的目的本就只是向Ray施压，让他自发地坦白恋情。然后他就可以像所有懵懂少女的老父亲那样，语重心长地以过来人的姿态告诉他：“你值得更好的，你们之间的差距注定了未来不会有什么好结果。”</p><p>这是事实，毕竟Ray的两只脚还踩在黑道那饱吸鲜血的红地毯上（每走一步都能挤出粘稠的殷红来）。即便他跟着自己退休，过往也会如影随形。</p><p>想到这里，Mickey不由得好奇起Ray今后的安排。</p><p>“农场卖掉之后，你有什么打算？”</p><p>Ray松了口气，肩膀肉眼可见地放松了下来。</p><p>“我没有想过。您呢，boss？”</p><p>瞧，他总是这样难以自持地关心我。</p><p>“在乡下和Ros散散步，剪剪玫瑰，养几只小动物。”</p><p>Ray笑了，眼睛亮亮的。</p><p>“或许再添几个孩子？”</p><p>“孩子？不，Ray，不，那太可怕了。”</p><p>他摇了摇头，Ray笑得更开怀了。</p><p>他头一次注意到，Ray的唇角眼尾有了皱纹。</p><p>它们不知什么时候爬上了他的脸，小心地藏匿于他的胡须中、眼镜后。当他笑的时候，它们便恶狠狠地跳出来，大张旗鼓地宣布，他已经上了岁数。</p><p>他上了岁数，不再是当年那个毛头小子。</p><p>尽管Mickey知道天下无不散之筵席，他还是为即将到来的分别感到难过。</p><p>“我在想，现在退休是不是一个正确的选择。”</p><p>“为什么这么说？”</p><p>“Ros说有些太早了，没准儿我会游手好闲、无所事事、迷失自我。”</p><p>“你不会的，boss。”</p><p>Ray微笑着，眼中绽放着光芒，这让Mickey想起了自己第一次喝波西米亚风苦艾酒时的光景。</p><p>架在杯沿的漏勺上，浸泡过苦艾酒的方糖在蓝色的火苗中煽情地融化。</p><p>他认识Ray很多年了，为什么时至今日他才发现他的美好。</p><p>为什么在他要失去的时候，告诉他即将失去的东西有多么美妙。</p><p>他觉得Ros说得没错，退休生活的新鲜感过去之后，他会游手好闲、无所事事、迷失自我。</p><p>因为他一次性失去的东西太多了。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>他跟Ray聊了一会儿就放他走了。</p><p>不，他没有放弃拆散他们的计划，他只是……</p><p>只是气氛真得很好。</p><p>他已经很久没有跟谁像这样毫无防备又漫无目的地聊点什么了。</p><p>有些话不能跟妻子说，有些话不能跟金主说，有些话不能跟下属说。</p><p>而他没有朋友。</p><p>且Ray罕见地没有叫他“boss”。</p><p>他叫了他“Michael”。</p><p>他说：“你会像那些贵族老爷一样有自己的庄园，可以自己种葡萄酿酒，或者养一些马，又或者建一个私人射击场。”</p><p>他说：“以你和Rosalind的服饰品味，没准儿你们也可以推出自己的服饰设计和品牌。”</p><p>他说：“你还可以结合自身的真实经历写本小说。我说真的，连Fletcher那种货色都能写出剧本来，对你而言这根本不算什么。”</p><p>他说：“真的，你不会迷失的，Michael，我、我是说，你可是Michael，Michael Pearson！”</p><p>他说：“你能做到的事情太多了。”</p><p>Mickey无法形容当时涌入自己心头的那股暖流，尽管他心知肚明那声“Michael”只是个口误。</p><p>他草草结束了对话，只因为他的心律起了变化。</p><p>随后是心境。</p><p>最后是心悸。</p><p>晚上Rosalind看出他有些不对劲，开口询问。</p><p>他瘫在沙发上含含糊糊地回道：“Ray好像展开了一段浪漫关系。”</p><p>Rosalind笑了，仿佛他说了什么傻话。</p><p>“Wow，你终于看出来了。”</p><p>“你早就知道了？”</p><p>“他修了眉毛，添了新行头，还开始涂润唇膏，而且我敢肯定，”Rosalind顿了顿，一脸神秘地模仿着母狮子，双手撑在他身侧的沙发垫上，步步逼近，“他是个gay。”</p><p>“为什么？就因为他涂润唇膏？”</p><p>“不，宝贝，”她一手按在他的胸口，用掌心挤压着衬衫下的乳头，一手熟练地解开了他的皮带，“因为他以前看你的眼神。”</p><p>他以前看他的眼神。</p><p>什么时候，什么氛围，什么样的眼神？</p><p>会像燃烧着的方糖那样吗？</p><p>不，不会。</p><p>毕竟，他已经不会再那样看他了。</p><p>那已经成为了独属于那个男人的美景。</p><p>而他在得知自己拥有过之前，就已经彻彻底底地失去了。</p><p>他心不在焉，任由Rosalind予取予求，在整个过程中分心回忆着自己过去漏掉的东西。</p><p>是了，这就解释得通了。</p><p>为什么Ros总是不给他好脸色，为什么Ros不喜欢他出现在他们家，为什么他从来没有对自己表示过。</p><p>因为他结了婚。</p><p>因为他爱Rosalind。</p><p>因为这些人尽皆知。</p><p>所以，Ray放弃了。</p><p>他让那个男人取代了他原本在他心里的位置。</p><p>那个拥有很多特权的位置。</p><p>而现在，他连知情的权力都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>他们在庄园里散步。</p><p>Ros骑着马从他们身边呼啸而过，他跟Ray相视一笑，同时端起枪等着飞碟出现。</p><p>枪声响起，池塘边撵鸭子的小狗惊叫着掉进水里。</p><p>他听到Ray在笑。</p><p>这不对劲，他从没见Ray笑出声过。</p><p>然后他意识到这不过是个梦。</p><p>醒来后他陷入了沉思。</p><p>为什么他非要跟Ray分开不可？</p><p>换句话说，为什么他不能带着Ray一起退休?</p><p>庄园那么大，难道就住不下一个Ray吗！</p><p>再说了，他需要一个人来帮他打理庄园，而Ray不正是最好的人选吗？</p><p>他猛然坐起身，不顾身侧Ros半睡半醒间含糊的抱怨拨通了Ray的电话。</p><p>“来酒吧，我有话要跟你说。”</p><p>“Boss，现在是凌晨3点，需要我开车去接你吗？”</p><p>他冷静下来，挂了电话。</p><p>这样不行。</p><p>他需要一个计划，一个让Ray心甘情愿跟他走，且Ros不从中作梗的计划。</p><p>好在搞定Ros总是容易的。</p><p>他不是gay（Ros没有必要担心这会影响他们的婚姻和感情），庄园那么大他可以把Ray的房子盖得远一点（也不能太远，万一他找Ray有急事），再不济他还可以上交财政大权（不过这之后Ros可能会利用这一点刁难Ray……到时候再说吧）。</p><p>反观Ray就没那么好搞定了。</p><p>他有钱，有个热恋中的男朋友，还有自己的打算（尽管他没有说出口）。</p><p>相较而言，就只有“热恋中的男朋友”好攻略一点，解决办法也一目了然。</p><p>让他们分手，或者让Ray爱上别人。</p><p>前者Mickey不抱希望，这段时间他的进展几乎为零，甚至连那个男人的情报都寥寥无几（他有充分的理由怀疑Ray收买了Bunny他们，否则他们怎么会一问三不知）。</p><p>后者的话，倒是有一些可行性。</p><p>毕竟Ray对他动过心，不是吗？</p><p>如果他能让Ray重新爱上自己……</p><p>Mickey屏住了呼吸。</p><p>他深吸了一口气，想以此压制自己躁动的心情。</p><p>他翻过身看着枕畔的Ros，心中暗暗发誓。</p><p>我不会对Ray动心的。</p><p>我只是为了让他离开那个男人。</p><p>等我们退休了，我会亲自为Ray物色一个好对象。</p><p>聪明，英俊，多金，有品味，真正的绅士。</p><p>至少不能跟那个男人一样比Ray矮出小半个头来。</p><p>这位迷人的绅士如果想跟我们的Ray结婚，就必须紧挨着我们买一座庄园。</p><p>这样Ray才会幸福。</p><p>才会像梦里那样笑出声来。</p><p>他想要Ray幸福。</p><p>即便那幸福不是他亲手给予的。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>施展魅力对于Mickey而言从来不是一件难事。</p><p>他是行走的荷尔蒙，天生的Alpha，男人中的阿波罗。</p><p>婚后的男人大多会松懈掉形象工程，尽管Mickey不是其中一员，但重拾追求者的身份令他不由地感到紧张。</p><p>出乎意料的是，Ray完全不为之所动。</p><p>哪怕他意有所指又不厌其烦地追问他。</p><p>“我今天看起来怎么样？”</p><p>“很好，boss。”</p><p>“这身服饰搭吗？”</p><p>“不错，boss。”</p><p>“我看上去不老吧？”</p><p>“您正值壮年，boss。”</p><p>“你说我要不要去健身房锻炼一下？”</p><p>该死的，那个男人究竟长成了什么样，能让Ray做到面对美色无动于衷？</p><p>他盯着Ray，下定决心这一次他要是敢再像之前那样敷衍自己就给他好看。</p><p>结果Ray先发制人。</p><p>“Boss，您最近睡眠质量怎么样？”</p><p>“什么怎么样，就那样呗。”</p><p>“有没有失眠、多梦？”</p><p>“好像有点。”</p><p>“心悸、焦躁？”</p><p>“也有过。”</p><p>不等他弄清楚Ray为什么要问这些，Ray拿出了手机。</p><p>“你要打给谁？”</p><p>“您的妻子，询问她是否为您预约心理医生。”</p><p>“心理医生，为什么？”</p><p>“您最近的状态十分符合离退休综合征的临床表现。”</p><p>……</p><p>“挂了那该死的电话！Now！”</p><p>事实表明，对付Ray这种小机灵鬼，迂回战术是没有用的。</p><p>要打直球。</p><p>“我可以告诉你，但你要保证这件事除你我之外，没有第三个人知道。”</p><p>瞧啊，他严肃了起来，甚至还调整了站姿。</p><p>对，就是这样，先唬住他。</p><p>“我向您保证，boss。”</p><p>他上前一步，目光急切又凝重。</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>他拖延着，存心要Ray着急。</p><p>当Ray终于沉不住气，小心翼翼地用他们目前可能面对的明面上或是潜在的困难和危险试探时，他终于松了口。</p><p>“我好像是个gay……”</p><p>他说，声线有些颤抖，他把这归结于天气转寒。</p><p>他看着Ray，Ray也看着他。</p><p>然后他听到一声“fuck”。</p><p>又过了一会儿，他反应过来那句“fuck”并非出自自己之口。</p><p>很好，Raymond上钩了。</p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>“出柜”后的情况跟Mickey想象中的完全不一样。</p><p>他原本以为，他们会因为相同的性取向拉近距离，分享秘密，成为好基友。</p><p>倒不是说他有多想跟Ray开睡衣派对，但是至少，至少也不该是现在这个样子。</p><p>他坐在圆桌前，Ray坐在他手边。</p><p>他一只手握拳放在桌面，身体前倾，带着不自觉地压迫感逼问着Mickey。</p><p>“是谁？”</p><p>“什么是谁？”</p><p>“您说您好像是gay，说明您有了心仪的同性，他是谁？”</p><p>“没有谁！同性恋就一定得喜欢个谁吗！”</p><p>“不一定，boss，不过同性恋必定会受到某个或多个同性的性吸引。我想知道，那个人或那些人，是谁？”</p><p>嘿！我都没有这么直白地逼问过你！</p><p>他不满地拿过Ray的茶匙切碎酱蛋，嘴里嘟囔着自己被侵犯了隐私权。</p><p>随后他又意识到，Ray在乎自己。</p><p>他在乎自己被别人所吸引。</p><p>他抬起满是笑意的眼，放过了可怜的酱蛋，半真半假地说：</p><p>“你。”</p><p>对此Ray的反应是叹气，垂首，抬头，更加严肃认真地说：“Boss，这关系到您的安危。”</p><p>“是吗？在此之前我还真没想过性取向会致命。它的潜伏期是多久来着？”</p><p>Raymond扭头，Raymond回首，Raymond看上去很努力地在控制情绪。</p><p>“Boss，我并不是歧视同性恋……”</p><p>当然了，你自己就是其中一员。</p><p>“也并非要指摘您的生活作风……”</p><p>生活作风？带着吻痕又交换戒指还跑到老板面前晃悠大屁股的人可不是我！</p><p>“但眼下是非常时期，我们必须谨防一切潜在的危险……”</p><p>是吗？你的那个男人该怎么算？</p><p>惊喜？还是惊险？</p><p>你有对那个男人做过背景调查吗？</p><p>如果他安全，为什么不让我知道？</p><p>如果他危险，为什么不向我汇报？</p><p>说到底，Raymond Smith就是在搞双标！</p><p>他越想越气，重重地把啤酒杯放在桌上，算得上咬牙切齿地给出了结案陈词。</p><p>“我说了没有谁。”</p><p>他看到Ray稍作迟疑拉开了二人的距离。</p><p>在Ray陷入沉默之后，他忽而记起了自己的目的。</p><p>他赶在Ray起身之前，开口留住了他。</p><p>“没有谁，真的。就只是在想，自己有没有这种可能……”</p><p>Ray扶了扶眼镜。</p><p>“我知道了。请稍等一下，boss。”</p><p>Ray还是站起身离开了圆桌，不过他很快就带着电脑回来了。</p><p>Mickey看着他打开浏览器，输入一个网址，敲下回车键，好奇地凑了过去。</p><p>黑色的界面，橙色的UI，以及……</p><p>满屏的色情视频。</p><p>等、等等，这进展也太快了吧！</p><p>难道同性恋之间不必分享恋爱小秘密就可以一起撸一发了吗？</p><p>至少、至少把窗帘拉上啊！</p><p> </p><p>16</p><p>情况跟Mickey想象中的完全不一样。</p><p>一起看porn，有。</p><p>一起撸一发，别做梦了。</p><p>早在Ray一脸严肃地选定三个视频且全部新建窗口打开时他就应该料到，事情没有那么简单。</p><p>也就是说，他没有料到接下来要发生的事。</p><p>完全没有。</p><p>Ray把屏幕转向他，“看这个”，然后开始播放影片。</p><p>视频里是两个肌肉壮汉，一个穿着皮裤手拿皮鞭，另一个双手被铐在身后，全身上下只有一条皮丁（看在上帝的份儿上Mickey真的不知道皮制丁字裤的学名是什么）和一个有铆钉装饰的项圈。</p><p>“啪。”“啊~”“乖乖站好！”</p><p>Mickey像吃了柠檬一样整张脸挤在了一起。</p><p>Fuck，Ray不会是喜欢这种吧……</p><p>“OK.”</p><p>Ray关闭了窗口，开始播放下一个。</p><p>视频是从一半开始播放的，两个赤身裸体的美少年拥吻在一起，相互爱抚，挑逗，甚至还幼稚地比起了谁大谁小。</p><p>眼看着他们两个就要倒向床铺，Ray关闭了窗口，开始播放下一个。</p><p>Mickey有点不爽地抱起了胳膊。</p><p>又是一部从中途开始播放的视频，两个男人，普普通通的长相，旅馆内，视角晃个不停，应该是拿手机拍的。</p><p>拍摄者的嘴凑近另一个人的光屁股时，Mickey干呕了。</p><p>到此为止。</p><p>他看到Ray直接合上笔记本电脑，脸上的表情松动了。</p><p>“别担心，boss，你不是gay。”</p><p>“等等，你是怎么得出结论的？”</p><p>“你不喜欢BDSM。”</p><p>“那只能说明我不是重口味。”</p><p>“也不喜欢男性之间的性行为。”</p><p>“你是说最后那一下吗？那可是asshole！你应该知道那地方是用来干什么的！”</p><p>他把他逗笑了。</p><p>他还是第一次见Ray这样笑。</p><p>眯着眼，咧开嘴角，身体小幅度摇晃了一下。</p><p>然后他觉得自己失态了，合上嘴，借着扶眼镜的动作把眼睛睁得圆圆的，像是仍在因为这个笑话感到不可思议。</p><p>于是Mickey也笑了。</p><p>管理好表情，Ray继续说：“你只是好奇而已，boss，你依然沉迷于女性特征。”</p><p>他指的是那对美少年。</p><p>Mickey承认，他当时确实眼睛都看直了，可他们是男人，这是不争的事实。</p><p>他抗议，Ray笑而不语。</p><p>等他终于不再为自己找一些蹩脚的论据时，Ray开了口。</p><p>“Boss，你没有硬。”</p><p>他看着Ray，看着他脸上的微笑，还有那溢于言表的自信。</p><p>好吧，没有溢于言表的自信，他就只是在微笑而已。</p><p>这是什么逻辑？只要对着男人硬起来就算同性恋吗？</p><p>直男也不是看到女人就会硬啊！</p><p>况且我曾经因为你硬过啊！</p><p>他用尽自己所有的克制力才没把上面那句话说出来。</p><p>最终他说：</p><p>“你不是也没有硬吗？”</p><p>Ray的眼睛再一次睁大了。</p><p>“你在假定我是gay，对吗，boss？”</p><p>这可是你自己说的。</p><p>“难道不是吗？”</p><p>他们沉默了有一会儿，一小会儿。</p><p>就在Mickey决定将这段沉默视为一个肯定的答案时，Ray叹了口气。</p><p>“对，我是。”</p><p>语气中的无奈瞬间淹没了Mickey的腰，令他莫名其妙。</p><p>这感觉不太对。</p><p>被人识破自己精心掩饰的小秘密，总该懊恼、紧张或是无措至少一瞬间吧？</p><p>而他，Raymond Smith，表现得却好像自己长久以来的猜疑被印证了一样。</p><p>他叹了口气（再一次），然后坦荡荡地说：“您可以直接问我。”</p><p>他说：“如果您直接问，我会如实回答您的。”</p><p>两句话就像两巴掌似的一左一右扇在Mickey脸上。</p><p>他感到难堪、羞耻。</p><p>就好像在众目睽睽之下被人扒掉裤子用手指弹丁丁。</p><p>同时他也感到兴奋、愤怒。</p><p>就好比追缉多年的凶犯终于在自己手中落网一样。</p><p>“他是谁？”</p><p>他问，目光死死地盯着对方。</p><p>“那个男人，是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>17</p><p>MI5、MI6没有雇佣Raymond Smith先生简直是大英帝国的损失。</p><p>一个半小时后Mickey发自肺腑地这么想。</p><p>Ray的口风就像地球一样，虽然给一个支点就能撬动它，但是这样的支点在哪里？</p><p>他甚至有些怀疑，这家伙是不是在哪儿接受过特殊训练。</p><p>起先他装傻。</p><p>“什么男人？”</p><p>然后他否认。</p><p>“不，boss，我并没有跟谁展开浪漫关系。”</p><p>接着他狡辩。</p><p>“Boss，我是一个成年男性，有性需求和性行为是很正常的事情。”</p><p>而后他混淆概念。</p><p>“请您定义‘情侣’、‘炮友’和‘一夜情’，以便我能作出最符合现实情况的准确回答。”</p><p>随即他转移话题。</p><p>“无论如何，我想我的私生活跟工作并不冲突也毫无干系。”</p><p>继而他抠起字眼。</p><p>“您说的没错，我是您的雇员。仅此而已。”</p><p>最后他冷酷无情。</p><p>“如果您是在质疑我对您的忠诚，您可以现在就杀了我。”</p><p>他说着，从西装里掏出手枪，上了膛，枪柄冲着Mickey放在桌上。</p><p>动作一气呵成，看得Mickey莫名有种想哭的冲动。</p><p>他让他滚出他的视线，该干什么干什么去。</p><p>然后他打开电脑，删掉gay porn的浏览记录，看着空荡荡的电脑桌面发起了呆。</p><p>突然他想到了什么，翻出手机给Rosalind拨了个电话过去。</p><p>“他说他没有跟谁展开浪漫关系。”</p><p>“谁？天哪，Mike，我忙得焦头烂额，而你给我连打三个电话就是为了说这个？”</p><p>“你说他谈恋爱了，他说没有。”</p><p>“Well，我可没有说‘他谈恋爱了’。我只是确定，那家伙有心上人了。”</p><p>“心上人？”</p><p>“嗯哼，他在扮孔雀。那是雄性求偶的表现。”</p><p>求偶……</p><p>Mickey觉得自己有点呼吸困难。</p><p>他在扮孔雀。</p><p>他在求偶。</p><p>Fuck……</p><p>他在追求那个男人。</p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>事物总是具有其两面性。</p><p>虽然Ray跟那个男人接吻了做爱了同居了，可他们毕竟还没有确定恋爱关系不是？</p><p>Bull shit！</p><p>他们还需要确定什么关系？</p><p>他们就差一张结婚证书了！</p><p>Mickey睨了一眼正在汇报俄国佬小动作的Ray，深觉自己不能再坐以待毙。</p><p>他打断他，提出要他搬来家里住，以便相互照顾。</p><p>他拒绝了，表示自己目前的落脚地足够安全。</p><p>他用的词是“足够安全”，在Mickey听来不外乎是“绝对信任”。</p><p>这让他难以自持地心生怨恨。</p><p>他们才认识多久？</p><p>他们能经历什么？</p><p>他怎么就敢如此轻易地去信任那个男人？</p><p>“因为爱吗？”</p><p>“Boss？”</p><p>“老实说，Ray，你认为爱是什么？”</p><p>他困惑的表情看上去就像真的一样，带着当局者迷的懵懂，装出一副对话题的转变不明所以的样子。</p><p>即便如此，他还是回答了。</p><p>他说，Raymond说，他不知道什么是爱，也许是性吸引，也许是一时晕了头，也许是孤独过了火。</p><p>这让准备好抨击他天真幼稚的Mickey无从下手。</p><p>他本以为，关于爱情Raymond Smith有一套自己的哲学。</p><p>就像他的审美，他的处世，他的OCD那样。</p><p>谁料他没有。</p><p>他不是为了崇高的幻想，也没有经过深思熟虑。</p><p>就只是遇到了那个男人，因为性吸引，因为一时晕了头，因为孤独过了火，他爱上了他。</p><p>放弃了自己赖以生存的头脑，任由直觉和感性引导，义无反顾地踏入了爱的沼泽。</p><p>Mickey爱过，所以他知道，这是纯粹的爱。</p><p>简单，不掺杂任何利益、目的，无根无蒂的驱动力以心魂作为燃料，蚕食着理智。</p><p>它往往来得快，去得也快，很少作停留。</p><p>一旦它离去，剩下的就只有一具被掏空的躯壳。</p><p>破碎，脆弱，满是缝隙和孔洞，无法将其填满，也无法将其修复，就连蝴蝶的振翅都足以轻易将其毁掉。</p><p>Mickey想象不出那样的Raymond，也不想看到那样的Raymond。</p><p>他的Raymond，是智慧、忠诚、力量和美的化身。</p><p>是独一无二的。</p><p>是他的。</p><p>他不能让任何人毁了Ray，哪怕是他自己。</p><p>如果他孤独，他来陪伴他。</p><p>如果他晕了头，他来唤醒他。</p><p>如果他要的是性，他来给予他。</p><p> </p><p>19</p><p>第一次，他们在酒吧的里间。</p><p>在他们经常一起工作的圆桌前，他问：“Any chance？”</p><p>Ray没有听懂。</p><p>他好笑地把手放在Ray的大腿上。</p><p>“我想试试。”</p><p>Ray低头看着腿根处的手，不知道在想些什么。</p><p>然后他抬起头，面带微笑。</p><p>“请让我准备一下，boss，明天。”</p><p>第二天，他的办公桌上出现了一个纸箱。</p><p>装满了各式各样情趣用品（包含且不限于按摩棒、跳蛋、阴茎环）、灌肠器和润滑剂的纸箱。</p><p>Ray还贴心地打印了一份使用说明和注意事项。</p><p>Fuck you，Ray。</p><p>第二次，他们在车厢的后座。</p><p>他撵走了司机，车上只剩他们两个人。</p><p>他的手搭在椅背上，面向Raymond，靠近他。</p><p>Ray欲言又止地看着他，这让他有些兴奋。</p><p>椅背上的手探下来，指尖轻轻撩拨着Ray的耳朵。</p><p>另一只手落在Ray的膝头，随着他们躯干的贴近慢慢往上爬。</p><p>他就要吻到他了。</p><p>而他也轻启双唇准备好了迎接他。</p><p>Mickey的心跳得飞快。</p><p>他不去想原因，一心盯着自己的目标，暗自决定要在那上面留下属于自己的痕迹给那个男人看。</p><p>给所有人看。</p><p>接着一声巨响，天翻地覆。</p><p>他们被袭击了。</p><p>Fuck。</p><p>第三次，他们在他的办公室。</p><p>他把他困在自己、双臂和桌子之间。</p><p>他无处可逃。</p><p>那一刻，Ray的眼里只有他。</p><p>为了摘掉那碍事的眼镜，他把一条腿插进Ray的两腿之间。</p><p>即将碰触到镜框时，Ray捉住了他的手腕。</p><p>他终于主动了！</p><p>他欣喜若狂，期待并好奇Ray会对自己做些什么。</p><p>然后Ray说：“What do you want，boss？”</p><p>“sex.”</p><p>“Like what？”</p><p>“Like usual.”</p><p>话说出口，Mickey有些后悔了。</p><p>他不希望他这时候想起那个男人来。</p><p>毕竟这可是他和Ray之间的第一次，应该仅属于他们二人。</p><p>他正想要开口说点别的，Ray突然扭着他的手腕折到背后，翻身把他摁在了办公桌上。</p><p>“Fuck！Ray！你他妈在干什么！”</p><p>他的脸贴着桌面，屁股贴着Ray的大腿，视线几乎被桌案上的纸箱完全挡住。</p><p>这感觉糟糕极了！</p><p>说起来，他的身手什么时候长进了这么多？</p><p>该死，动不了，那家伙现在在干什么？</p><p>他把手伸进了纸箱里！</p><p>“你他妈敢！还不他妈赶紧放开我！Now！”</p><p>Fuck，他居然是top。</p><p>可惜了那团大屁股……</p><p> </p><p>20</p><p>计划有变。</p><p>一来牺牲色相也是有底线的（屁股？No！Never！），二来，在Mickey想出来新的策略之前，Rosalind抢先发现了那箱东西。</p><p>“Mike，不狡辩一下吗？”</p><p>有那么几秒钟他考虑过把锅甩给Ray，好比“他性骚扰我”这种，不过他没有这么做。</p><p>倒不是为了维护Ray的形象。</p><p>多年的夫妻生活令Mickey深谙一点——永远别对女人撒谎，尤其是Rosalind这种聪明女人。</p><p>一旦谎言被拆穿，哪怕是上帝她们都不会轻易放过。</p><p>她们能用食指在他头上戳出一个窟窿来。</p><p>她们真的能。</p><p>所以他从实招来，当然，省略了一些上不了台面的细节。</p><p>尽管供出的内容只有35%（货真价实、毫不掺假的35%），以Rosalind的聪明才智她还是洞察了一切。</p><p>“So，you love him？”</p><p>她半开玩笑地问。</p><p>想到被Ray摁在桌子上，他的脸立马臭了。</p><p>“他变了。”</p><p>于是他就被Rosalind取笑了。</p><p>“听听你的口气，就像个恋情进入第四个月，抱怨恋人不再热情的小姑娘。”</p><p>她唇角挂着浅浅的笑意，注意力转移到了纸箱中。</p><p>“他是我的人。”</p><p>他据理力争，为自己行为的正当性。</p><p>“你的雇员。”</p><p>她纠正道，随后翻出了一只前列腺按摩器。</p><p>夫妻二人四目相对的那一刻，Mickey感到背后一凉。</p><p>他扯了一堆有的没的，想让话题重新回到Ray或别的什么事上。</p><p>而Rosalind再次开口时以不容拒绝的姿态要求他脱下裤子乖乖坐在办公桌上。</p><p>他讨厌办公桌。</p><p>一男一女先后企图在这张办公桌上干他，且后者得逞了。</p><p>前列腺高潮来临时他扒着Ros的肩没出息地小声哼哼。</p><p>都他妈怪Ray。</p><p>夜里他还做了同样的梦。</p><p>只不过那双抚过他的大腿，轻叩他的后门的手换成了Ray的。</p><p>他看着Ray认真的神情大脑一片空白，任由对方分开自己踩在桌沿上的双脚。</p><p>Ray右手中指上的金属冷冰冰地划破了他的皮肤，他感到切实的疼痛。</p><p>可为了让他继续下去，他忍了。</p><p>直到Ray把他的腰拉向桌沿，直到他光裸的屁股紧贴着Ray大腿的布料，直到他奋力抬起上身想要看清他们的结合时，他清醒了。</p><p>他先是想到了那块金属是一枚戒指，曾经属于那个男人的戒指。</p><p>紧接着视角就变了。</p><p>他站在门外，透过门缝看进自己的办公室。</p><p>Ray站在办公桌前爱抚着桌上全裸的男人。</p><p>因为角度的问题，他看不到那个男人的脸。</p><p>他看到Ray微笑着亲吻手中的脚踝，然后是那个男人的膝盖，最后虔诚地俯下身，在那个男人的腹部奉上绵密的吻。</p><p>那些吻同时落在Mickey身上，又轻又痒。</p><p>他伸手去搔，发现自己一丝不挂，戒指划出的伤口止不住地流血。</p><p>再抬起头时，门缝中的Raymond出神地盯着自己的手。</p><p>那双手上满是鲜血，嘴唇和胡须也沾到一些，而办公桌上的躯体干干净净。</p><p>“那是我的血！”</p><p>Mickey喊着，捶着门板。</p><p>他喊得声嘶力竭，可就在Ray终于要向门的方向转过头时，办公桌上的男人动了。</p><p>他伸出双手揽住Ray的脖子，把Ray拉下去接吻。</p><p>Mickey注意到那个男人的左手上戴着婚戒（款式有些眼熟）。</p><p>他按着Ray的头，引导他亲吻自己的肩颈，然后看向了门口。</p><p>那慵懒、得意、傲慢、挑衅的一眼令Mickey呼吸一窒。</p><p>Fuck。</p><p>那是他自己的脸。</p><p> </p><p>21</p><p>他感到恐慌。</p><p>一时间他也弄不清楚自己在恐慌什么，从梦中惊醒之后，他本能地小心翼翼起来。</p><p>小心翼翼地呼吸，小心翼翼地打量自己所处的环境，小心翼翼地把手挪到心口，妄图以此平复肋骨下的地动山摇。</p><p>Rosalind揽住他时，他瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“你做噩梦了，宝贝。睡吧，我就在这儿。”</p><p>他把脸埋进Ros酥软的乳房，深吸了一口妻子的体香。</p><p>他好多了。</p><p>四肢不再僵硬。</p><p>但没有好到可以挥散心底眼前Ray或动或静的身影。</p><p>事到如今，再去否认自己对Ray的渴望只会显得懦弱、幼稚。</p><p>同时Mickey明白，自己面临着一个重大危机——疑虑。</p><p>他不知道该怎么办。</p><p>理智告诉他应该放Ray去，可心底丑陋的私欲教唆他要不顾一切地得到Ray。</p><p>得到他，再因为婚姻生活中容不下第三个成年人而失去他。</p><p>殊途同归的结局。</p><p>他开始躲着他。</p><p>尽管Ray再三保证不会再像上次那样对他。</p><p>尽管他没有放弃搅黄他跟那个男人的计划。</p><p>隔着一张圆桌，他像隔着层峦叠嶂那样望着他，难以自持地盯着他的手。</p><p>那些梦境的碎片逮着机会就冒出来与现实重合。</p><p>刚开始Mickey还能区分它们，再后来，他恍然发现自己的双手揽住了Ray的头。</p><p>他没有立刻把手拿下来，他想表现得自然、从容，就好像这不过是个玩笑，没什么大不了的。</p><p>可他没有料到自己贪恋这份亲密到了Ray不得不先开口的地步。</p><p>“这不合适，boss。”</p><p>他本可以回应“Come on，不过是个吻罢了。”</p><p>但是他赌气了。</p><p>“因为我结了婚？因为我是boss？因为我他妈见不得男人舔男人屁股？”</p><p>Ray没有开口。</p><p>他像以往那样规规矩矩地站着，只是目光垂了下去。</p><p>他默认了。</p><p>低眉顺目却又完全抗拒的姿态险些逼疯Mickey。</p><p>他差一点就把他摁在墙上，强吻他，啃食他，占有他。</p><p>就差那么一点。</p><p>不过他没有。</p><p>他拍了拍他的肩，拿出自己的营业式笑容。</p><p>“Got you！”</p><p>他收回双手，张开双臂。</p><p>“Come on，别这样，好像我欺负了你似的。”</p><p>Ray频繁地眨眼，对目前的形势表现出十足的不安和疑惑。</p><p>Mickey不得不在他的沉默中唱起了独角戏。</p><p>“我只是好奇而已。”</p><p>“毕竟我也不认识其他gay。”</p><p>“那个犹太佬或许也是，他的女人看上去满是雄性激素。”</p><p>“我没有别的意思，虽然听上去确实有点刻板印象，但也是因为我不了解你们这个群体。”</p><p>“好啦，说点什么吧。现在怪尴尬的。”</p><p>“好吧，这不好笑，我有点过分了。我道歉。”</p><p>在Ray迷茫地表示既往不咎之后，他再度张开双臂。</p><p>“那么，一个和解的拥抱？”</p><p>Ray迟疑地打量着他，一动不动。</p><p>他贴近前，抱住他，郑重其事地说：</p><p>“谢谢你一直以来为我所做的一切。”</p><p>然后趁着Ray感动的工夫，在他的脖子上狠狠嘬了一口。</p><p>他在Raymond Smith颈侧的皮肤上留下了一抹红色。</p><p>那是个吻痕。</p><p>属于他们的吻痕。</p><p> </p><p>22</p><p>现在，Micheal Pearson坐在地板上，不再疑虑。</p><p>不去计较得失与代价的话，人更容易看清欲望，作出决定。</p><p>比如在自己注定无法得到的东西上留下标记。</p><p>比如让自己注定无法得到的人去不了别人怀里。</p><p>Ray的反应很激烈。</p><p>他推开他，面目狰狞，一边尝试用袖口擦拭痕迹，一边烦躁地来回踱步。</p><p>意识到皮下淤青可不是高级棉布能轻易抹去的，他抬手捂住了那里。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>他胸膛起伏，呼吸粗重，却“你”不出个所以然来。</p><p>眼睛伴随着嘴角的抽搐高频率眨动着，整个人看上去无疑陷入了思想斗争。</p><p>一部分的他叫嚣着要狠狠地踩爆Mickey的脸，另一部分则劝解着要他忍忍就过去了。</p><p>Mickey说不上来此时此刻自己更喜欢他们中的哪一个。</p><p>但他由衷地感到痛快。</p><p>因为做了自己长久以来想做的事。</p><p>因为见到了Raymond真实的一面。</p><p>因为自己的小动作可以在Ray和那个男人之间制造大麻烦。</p><p>可随后，他又不免有些伤感。</p><p>Ray没有来扶他，甚至没有递给他一只手。</p><p>他难以置信地看了他一会儿，转身离开了。</p><p>而他从地板上爬起来之后才发现，自己磕破了颧骨。</p><p>他打算对此一字不提，但架不住Rosalind的套话技巧。</p><p>最终，他枕在妻子的腿上，脸贴着她柔软的腹部，心有不甘地说：</p><p>“Ray要离开我了。”</p><p>“他背叛了你？”</p><p>“没有，他只是……有他的生活。”</p><p>之前刻意放缓步调的工作，如今统统加快了进程。</p><p>在这样的安排下，Ray会忙得脚不沾地，却又不得不频繁向他当面汇报。</p><p>次日的Ray看起来脾气暴躁，也有些心不在焉。</p><p>这让Mickey心里漾起阵阵快意。</p><p>他得不到的，别人也休想得到。</p><p>他们默契十足地都没有再提起那次事故。</p><p>但也没有什么其他话可说。</p><p>Ray连着穿了几天修身的高领毛衣，性感极了。</p><p>尤其当Mickey想到衣领下面藏着自己的吻痕的时候。</p><p>他们最后的相处时光像烟花的导火索在加速燃烧，这让Mickey心潮澎湃。</p><p>他盘算着如何将游戏推向高潮，如何在Ray的身上留下更过分的痕迹。</p><p>可计划永远赶不上变化。</p><p>战争，开始了。</p><p> </p><p>23</p><p>首先是他优雅动人的维多利亚公主（世界上最好的酒馆，Mickey坚持这一点）。</p><p>奔驰行驶到小酒馆的门外时，停靠在那门口的货车上跳下来一个人。</p><p>Mickey眼看着那人用砖头砸破玻璃扔了什么东西进去。</p><p>他嘴里骂着，解开安全带就要下车。</p><p>Ray拦住了他，把他的头按了下去。</p><p>一声巨响，Mickey还没回过神来，Ray便驾驶着奔驰离开了事发地。</p><p>“婊子养的！”</p><p>Ray没有吭声，专心看着路。</p><p>在Mickey几乎要以为他事先知情并且乐见其成时，他发现他们正向着Rosalind的修车厂飞驰。</p><p>“Ray，你知道些什么？”</p><p>“我不确定，boss。”</p><p>干眼压在Ros身上的那一幕突然出现在眼前，他顾不得许多，掏出手机试图联系妻子。</p><p>“Ros，你在哪儿？听着，出事了——”</p><p>话还没有说完，车被追尾了。</p><p>Mickey俯身从车座底下捡手机，碰巧躲过了敲破车窗的钢棍。</p><p>他听见Ray大骂了一句，然后关切地问他：“你还好吗，boss？”</p><p>只是下一秒塞进手里的机枪让Mickey不得不感伤地怀疑，他那么问只是为了确定自己仍具备行动能力。</p><p>他们开始了微不足道的反击，堪堪确保尾随在侧的两辆客车不会干掉他们二人。</p><p>不过子弹终有尽时，在他们尚不确定那两辆破车上有多少火力的情况下，他开始认为现在去接Ros不是一个好主意。</p><p>她很有可能会当场丧命。被车撞死，或者被流弹击毙。</p><p>他叫了声“Ray”，正要开口，就听见Ray强装镇定地说：“我需要你。”</p><p>“你需要我做什么？”</p><p>他从车窗外收回目光，枪口依旧冲外。</p><p>然后他看到Ray一手握着方向盘，一手把沾着鲜血的手机举在耳旁。</p><p>他不是在对自己说话。</p><p>意识到这一点，Mickey感到呼吸困难了起来。</p><p>他在跟谁对话？</p><p>“跟你料想的一样，他们开始展开报复了。”</p><p>谁展开了报复？</p><p>“我不确定，往酒馆扔炸弹的是白人，我怀疑是俄罗斯人，他们之前就曾摸到酒馆刺杀过Micheal。”</p><p>他说完，飞快地在风衣上擦了一把手机上的血迹。</p><p>……他受伤了？</p><p>“一点儿皮外伤。”</p><p>Fuck！这血流得可不像只是皮外伤的样子！他们需要一个安全的地方！</p><p>“我们需要一个安全的地方。”</p><p>奔驰左翼再度受到攻击，Mickey听到身边的人低低地说着“好”、“我明白了”、“我等你消息”，心里愤懑不已。</p><p>他到底在给谁打电话？为什么表现得如此马首是瞻？</p><p>难道说自始至终就没有所谓的浪漫关系，那个男人不过是Ray找的下一个老板（毕竟他从未透露过自己的打算）？</p><p>他扯掉摇摇晃晃地后视镜，狠狠地向窗外的敌人砸了过去。</p><p>气还没解，就听到Raymond突然深吸了一口气。</p><p>“If you really really want to tell me your name, it's the right time right now.”</p><p>Raymond等待着，随后拿开手机看了眼屏幕。</p><p>对方已经结束了通话，Ray笑着摇了摇头。</p><p>子弹擦过Mickey的耳朵，现在他的耳边嗡嗡作响。在一阵耳鸣声中，Ray的手机响了。</p><p>他零星地听到些只言片语。</p><p>Ernie，him，gym，no，where，fine，him，wait，woman，safe，when，him，tell，him，remember，done，cunning，him……</p><p>Him，him，him，him，him……</p><p>他甚至不知道那个男人的名字。</p><p>他们，甚至不知道那个男人的名字。</p><p> </p><p>24</p><p>他们在指定的巷子里换了指定的车，到了指定的贫民窟进了指定的门。</p><p>他不喜欢这里。</p><p>这里的人、建筑、气味、声音。</p><p>这一切无时不刻地强迫他回忆起曾经一无所有的那个自己。</p><p>那个他不愿面对的自己。</p><p>Ernie的弟妹们在面积小得可怜的起居室里你追我赶，吵得他头痛。</p><p>在喝了Ernie母亲泡的茶之后，暖意驱逐了紧张感，惨淡的酸楚终于拨云见日。</p><p>他看着正在处理伤口的Raymond，听着他跟那位热情（且极其自来熟）的太太谈论那个男人。</p><p>“哦！他可真是个天使！要我说，天使就得长成他那样，细胳膊细腿儿可做不了主的战士。不，boy，别笑，去翻翻他的旧照片，我向主起誓，那位绅士青春年少时绝对称得上adorable！”</p><p>她说着把手放在心上，举起另一只手掌，郑重地不能更郑重。</p><p>Ray笑着，嘴角的皱纹涟漪般漾开，勾起的弧度有着骄傲的意味。</p><p>就好像她在夸他本人似的。</p><p>不，比夸他本人更甚。</p><p>空气一时间变得稀薄起来，Mickey缓缓地吸气，缓缓地吐气。</p><p>那个男人作为话题带来的欢乐气氛里含着铅，伴随着呼吸，沉淀在他的心肺和身体里。</p><p>他可以忍受这里糟糕的环境，可以忍受对那个男人的溢美之词，但是他不能再由着Raymond为他骄傲下去。</p><p>他插了话。</p><p>这不怎么绅士，可看到Ray收了表情把目光投向自己，他挺直了腰杆。</p><p>“缺点？”Ernie的伟大母亲笑着一摆手，脸上浮现出令人动容的关切，“他不肯成家，说是自己负不起那个责任。噢，拉倒吧，我就没见过比他更负责任的人。”</p><p>她把抹布甩在桌子上，叉起腰，每当她教训孩子的时候她就会摆出这个姿势。</p><p>“主知道我给他介绍了多少姑娘，基本上集齐了所有肤色、所有胸型。而那位绅士——那个傻孩子，竟然带姑娘们去吃贝果！就站在街上，吃贝果！”</p><p>不，别说了。</p><p>我要听的不是这个。</p><p>他看着Ray先是一脸紧张，继而又忍不住笑出声来，脸色更黑了。</p><p>所幸Ernie及时带着Rosalind回来，打破了气氛。</p><p>像所有的青少年那样，他当着外人的面顶撞母亲跟她抬杠。</p><p>包扎好伤口的Ray站起来，把椅子让给拎着指尖一脸无所适从的Rosalind，接着站在了自己身边。</p><p>对，就是这样。</p><p>他的queen，他的knight，他们在他左右，这个故事里不需要没有姓名的人。</p><p>然后Ros告诉他，修车厂因为干眼送的那批走私零件被查封，Bobby受了点伤，目前在医院，作为“维多利亚公主”的法人，他会处理后续事宜。</p><p>他点点头，确定是俄罗斯人干的好事。</p><p>这时Ernie插了一嘴。</p><p>“我知道些消息，也可以告诉你们，但是——”</p><p>他指着Raymond，跟他母亲的态度截然相反。</p><p>“你得保证，不再出现在coach眼前。”</p><p> </p><p>25</p><p>感情上，他希望Ray立即接受条件并把手放在圣经上郑重承诺。</p><p>但原则上，作为Ray的boss，被一个熊孩子当面威胁自己的人，他是无法坐视不理的。</p><p>这是在挑衅他的权威。</p><p>即便对方是个不知道天高地厚、只知道耍帅逞强的毛头小子。</p><p>“Boy……”</p><p>他拿出营业式的微笑，因为Ray脸上的挣扎笑容多了几分真实。</p><p>“你们母子愿意为我们提供如此温馨且安全的环境来稍作休整，对此我感激不尽。如你所见，我遇上的麻烦伴随着枪击和鲜血，”他指了指Ray，“我不能让你和你母亲这样善良的人卷入其中，这会让我良心不安。所以，忘掉你知道的消息，当我们走出这扇门，我们不曾来过，我们也不曾认识，无论过去，还是未来。”</p><p>他知道Ray在看他。</p><p>因为他不仅替他作出了不再联络的保证，还放弃了很有可能至关重要的信息。</p><p>这不明智，他心里清楚。</p><p>不过，只要能彻底斩断Ray和那个男人的联系，他不介意多走一点弯路。</p><p>是他自己说的，他可是Micheal Pearson，能做到的事情太多了，根本不需要他和他那些顶着一脸青春痘的小朋友。</p><p>Ray听懂了他的言外之意，一脸责难地看着他。</p><p>Ernie没有听懂。</p><p>所以这孩子不依不饶地指着Ray说着难听的话，即便他的母亲用汤勺敲他的头，他也不肯停下。</p><p>他说：“你就是个大麻烦！”</p><p>他说：“我们不欢迎你！”</p><p>他说：“别以为我们不知道你那些肮脏龌龊的心思！”</p><p>“Och！妈妈！你一无所知！”他捂着头指着Ray大声叫道：“他是魔鬼！他要拽着coach下地狱！他是——”</p><p>Gay，没错，他是gay。</p><p>Mickey好整以暇地看着这出闹剧，抿住嘴唇以掩饰自己不安分的嘴角。</p><p>Ernie的话没有说完，那个吉普赛男孩打断了他（他从背后锁住他的脖子把他拖了出去，出手又快又准）。</p><p>“我很遗憾。”</p><p>他是真心遗憾，差一点他就可以看到眼前这位虔诚母亲的天使堕天了。</p><p>他接受了女主人的道歉，并好言宽慰，还为未来数日的打扰写了张支票。</p><p>现在他也是天使了。</p><p>女主人尽力准备了丰盛的晚餐，还把最好的卧室让给他和Rosalind住。</p><p>夜里Ros翻来覆去睡不着，因为隔壁的呼噜，有异味的床铺，以及不知从哪儿传来的咯擦擦擦声。</p><p>他告诉她那是缝纫机的声音。</p><p>“你怎么知道？”</p><p>他没有回答。</p><p>他不该知道这个。</p><p>这是只有住在拖车公园，起夜时见过母亲就着昏黄的灯光，踩着缝纫机做活儿的孩子才会知道的。</p><p>他借口出去抽根烟，路过关着呼噜怪的门口，来到了那个小客厅。</p><p>Ray站在洗碗池前，没有开灯，叼着烟通过那巴掌大的窗户看着外面。</p><p>他走到他身后，他明明听到了他的脚步声，却不肯开口说点什么。</p><p>于是他来起这个头。</p><p>“你会怪我自作主张么？”</p><p>Ray把烟拿下来，后撤了一步，跟他面对面。</p><p>“不，偶尔我也会自作主张。”</p><p>“我也是为了他们好。”</p><p>“我懂的，boss。”</p><p>至此，他们又没话说了。</p><p>Ray垂着眼，看着指间的烟屁股，打开水龙头灭了烟，把那玩意儿扔进了垃圾桶。</p><p>他要离开了。</p><p>快，Mickey，说点什么。</p><p>“你以后有什么打算？”</p><p>“如果能活下来……”他用了这样一个不近人情的开头，“我想做个普通人。”</p><p>租套房子，找份工作，闲暇之余泡泡酒馆，看看书。</p><p>他觉得Ray没有说完。</p><p>他没有提到那个男人，也没有提到遇见其他人的可能性。</p><p>他大胆地猜想他们不久前通过了电话，结果并不如意（倒是正如Mickey的意）。</p><p>于是他信心十足地开了口。</p><p>“我的庄园或许需要一个管家。”</p><p>Ray突然笑了，肩头抖了三抖。</p><p>然后他用拳头掩住了嘴，收敛了情绪。</p><p>“抱歉，我想到了一个笑话。”</p><p>“关于什么的？”</p><p>他抢在他回答前，自己给出了答案。</p><p>“关于那个男人，那个coach，对么？”</p><p> </p><p>26</p><p>他后退了一步。</p><p>仿佛Mickey对“那个男人”的提及是一个信号，一个他又要对他做一些不可理喻的事的信号。</p><p>这令Mickey十分不满。</p><p>就好像是他主动撕开了和Ray之间的距离，而那个男人只是趁虚而入罢了。</p><p>他这么想着，看了一眼他们脚下的真实距离，竟然脑补出自己一步一步撵着Ray在这里打转的好笑画面。</p><p>于是他命令自己站在原地，最好是一动都不要动。</p><p>“你跟他是怎么认识的？”</p><p>显然，这么做是有效的。</p><p>Raymond不再逃避，他吸了一口气，大致说了事情的经过。</p><p>措辞严谨，简明概要，无波无澜。</p><p>让Mickey更加肯定在这之前他们经历了一次不甚愉快的对话。</p><p>“所以，你们就只是朋友而已？”</p><p>“算不上朋友。”</p><p>夜太深，他看不清Ray的表情，想当然地认为Ray也是如此。</p><p>于是他轻轻倚着厨柜，两只脚踝交叠在一起，肆无忌惮地笑着。</p><p>“我还以为你谈恋爱了。”</p><p>谢天谢地他终于把心里话说出来了。</p><p>“一个人可谈不了，boss。”</p><p>Ray向后靠着餐桌，手放在餐椅的椅背上犹豫着要不要拉开坐下。</p><p>他很放松，也愿意聊天。</p><p>就好像已经没有什么可藏着掖着了。</p><p>无视掉对方会因为感情受挫而需要倾诉的可能，Mickey很满意Ray的现状。</p><p>毕竟Ray不会对他撒谎，他说没有，那就是没有。</p><p>“Well，你想跟什么样的人谈？”</p><p>他听到Ray笑了一声。</p><p>“至少，”这个词之后，他停顿了稍许，“不能那么绝情。”</p><p>空气再度安静下来。</p><p>Mickey一时语塞，而Ray又像是陷入了回忆之中。</p><p>他们看着不同的方向，默契地让这一刻随着时间的流逝逐渐凝固。</p><p>直到Rosalind出来将其打破。</p><p>“都睡不着吗，绅士们？”</p><p>余光察觉到Ray站直了身子，彬彬有礼地跟Ros打招呼，Mickey这才慢慢找回自己的五感。</p><p>他听到Ros的脚步声，闻到高级香水的味道飘近，摸到钻进自己手心的指尖，看到Ray识趣地回避离开。</p><p>他不明白，嘴里尝到的苦涩从何而来。</p><p>他拥着他的妻子，却还是觉得孤独，寂寞。</p><p>然后他想起了儿时因为无力抚养而不得不抛弃的小狗。</p><p>它被勒令待在原地，眼睁睁地看着他离开，焦急又凄楚地原地踏步。</p><p>可它最终没有向他跑来。</p><p>它就待在原地，不吃不喝地守在那里，直到被几个流浪汉抓起来盛进盘子里。</p><p>他不会让同样的事情发生第二次。</p><p>他不再是当年那个一无所有的自己。</p><p>他有钱，有头脑，还赫赫有名。</p><p>这一次，他不会再避而远之。</p><p>他会守着他，陪着他，监督他吃饭。</p><p>直到他忘掉那个遗弃他的混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>27</p><p>他们是来真格的。</p><p>中国佬，俄国佬，还有犹太佬。</p><p>他们联手了。</p><p>阳光照不到的街头巷尾全都在议论他们的人头和赏金。</p><p>他们的电话被监听，行踪暴露之前，他们被转移到一个农场里。</p><p>那个男人自始至终没有露过面，每天来给他们送饭传话的是那个说话含含糊糊、身手干净利落的吉普赛男孩。</p><p>他从不多说话，但总会欲言又止地看着Ray。</p><p>而Ray从不向他询问什么。</p><p>他每天做做农活，看看书，表现出随遇而安的样子。</p><p>但Mickey知道，躲在那具皮囊之下的Raymond并非真如他看上去的那样。</p><p>他已然不修边幅，话变少了，吃得也不多，有时候还会明显地发呆。</p><p>就好比现在，他看了那一页书将近有二十分钟。</p><p>那副样子让他联想到从内部腐烂的水果，他不得不给他找点事做。</p><p>他们把农场整修了一番，打扫得干干净净，让所有农具和器材的摆放更加合理。</p><p>除了玫瑰，跟他曾预想的退休生活相差不多。</p><p>不，比那要强。</p><p>因为Ray跟他们在一起。</p><p>有时候他会忘记自己还在被追杀，用重新上弦调音的老吉他给他们唱歌。</p><p>他暗暗决定，要倾尽所有让这样的生活继续下去。</p><p>他没想到的是，这个机会来得这么快，来得这么容易。</p><p>早上Ray小心翼翼地围着他打转的时候，他就猜到他有话要说。</p><p>不过能让他犹豫，想必也不是什么急事，他乐得让他围着自己察言观色。</p><p>到了下午，饭后，他们并肩坐在栏杆上看着太阳落山。</p><p>温暖的颜色铺天盖地，Ray就是在这个时候开的口。</p><p>“他们拿你的农场作诱饵，吸引了更多的同盟。”</p><p>奇怪的是，Mickey并没有因此愤怒，他的内心很平静，且耐心十足。</p><p>“So？”</p><p>“Boss，你相信我么？”</p><p>漫天的血红色中，一束金光泻了出来。</p><p>Raymond背着这道光，表情严肃，即便他穿着一身干农活的粗衣服，也不妨碍金辉给他的郑重其事渲染出神圣的意味。</p><p>他毫不犹豫地点了头。</p><p>“Ray，”他回以同样的郑重其事，“我可以失去所有，但我不可以输。”</p><p> </p><p>28</p><p>计划很简单。</p><p>放弃英国，去美国重新开始。</p><p>因为简单，所以难免粗糙。</p><p>首先，去机场的那几条路要经过俄国佬和中国佬的地盘，途中绝对会布下埋伏，他们能活着到达机场的概率有多大？</p><p>其次，即便他肯放弃英国的营生，那些贪婪的吸血鬼也不见得就肯放弃那套犹如点金石一般的运营模式，他们如果为了分销网络追到美国该怎么办？</p><p>最后，俄罗斯黑帮的势力遍及全球，他们不为钱，只为血债血偿（尽管那是个愚蠢的意外），如果他们在美国的势力已经开始了守株待兔又该怎么办？</p><p>“Ray，我相信你，但是问题很多，太多了。”</p><p>他开始觉得那金色的余晖刺眼了。</p><p>“Boss，我们会搞定的。”</p><p>“我们在美国跟处女没什么两样，我们拿什么搞定。”</p><p>说罢，在Ray的沉默中，他忽然开窍了。</p><p>他的“我们”里，没有他。</p><p>“这个主意是那个男人出的？”</p><p>Ray的目光闪烁了一瞬，然后他说：“是的，boss。”</p><p>夕阳咽了气，心有不甘地拽着那些温暖的色彩一起下坠。高旷的天空中冷色调穷追不舍，为繁星开拓道路，搭建舞台。</p><p>“你觉得可行。”</p><p>他用了陈述句。</p><p>“是，boss。”</p><p>“四亿英镑换三条人命，真是笔好买卖，不是吗，Ray？”</p><p>Ray没有直接回答，他面带微笑，眼睛亮亮的，又轻又低的话音美得像禽类梳理羽毛。</p><p>“Nothing is worth more than that you're alive.”</p><p>他高兴不起来。</p><p>Ray要跟他们一起去美国，所以，搞定这些问题的任务就落在了那个男人肩上。</p><p>而Ray相信那个男人能搞定这一切。</p><p>搞定Mickey自己没能搞定的这一切。</p><p>本能的，他想要否决。</p><p>除此之外，他还有别的方法吗？</p><p>有。</p><p>杀掉俄罗斯寡头，杀掉干眼的叔叔，杀掉Matthew Berger那个该死的pussy。</p><p>然后呢？</p><p>双方无休止地报复，直到一方输。</p><p>这么做有什么意义？</p><p>他失去了安宁，每天提心吊胆，漫无边际地花着自己的血汗钱。</p><p>这些还都不算什么。</p><p>如果他失去了Rosalind，失去了Ray……</p><p>他回首看了一眼住处，窗户发着黄澄澄的光，在阴森的夜里为他指明了归宿。</p><p>最终他问Ray：“什么时候？”</p><p>“明天一早。”</p><p>“太赶了，今天29号，再过几天，过完这个月吧。”</p><p>Ray缓缓地搓着双手，看着夕阳消失的方向。</p><p>“Boss，2月没有30号。”</p><p>……Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>29</p><p>黑社会从本质上分为三种。</p><p>动脑子的，动拳头的，死的。</p><p>动脑子的安排动拳头的埋伏在去机场的路上，目的是把Mickey Pearson变成死的。</p><p>这表明他们的“美国梦”被人从水晶球里看到了。</p><p>不过不打紧，他们没有走那条路。 </p><p>他们是坐直升机离开的，到了爱尔兰，Mickey才知道这里是那个男人的故乡。</p><p>他开始厌恶这片土地，一秒钟都不愿意再待下去。</p><p>同驾驶员握手致谢的时候他就巴不得立刻长出一对翅膀来飞过大西洋。</p><p>或者至少能飘浮在这片土地上。</p><p>结束了客套寒暄他率先迎向来接他们的车。</p><p>然后他听到Ray说：“请稍等一下。”</p><p>他回过头，发现直升机还留在原地，那时他就觉得有些不安了。</p><p>“出了什么事？”</p><p>Ray走向他，从外套的内袋里掏出一张带有体温的银行卡。</p><p>“Boss，这张卡是在瑞士银行开的户头，你的名字，里面是卖掉农场的4亿英镑，密码是你跟Rosalind的结婚纪念日，美式六位数*。”（英式日期写法是日月年，美式日期写法是月日年。）</p><p>他一口气说完这些，仿佛言尽于此似的，不再开口。</p><p>现在Mickey开始后悔去接这张卡了。</p><p>“这是什么意思，Ray？”</p><p>“我想他的意思很明确，他不打算去美国了。”</p><p>Ray没有否认Rosalind的话。</p><p>他就那么面带微笑地站在那里，静静地等待着跟他们告别。</p><p>“Ray，别傻了，卖掉农场之后你对于他们而言一钱不值，你回英国只有死路一条！”</p><p>“或许还值一便士。”</p><p>他笑着，目光向右垂，显然是在回忆什么，然后他看向他，眼中满是狡黠。</p><p>“你会怪我自作主张么，boss？”</p><p>“你会死的……你会死的！你他妈会死的！”</p><p>Ray擦掉溅在脸上的唾沫，给了他一个安抚的微笑。</p><p>“你以前经常问我退休以后想过什么样的生活，老实说我从没考虑过。从杀死第一个人那天起我就认定了自己活不到退休。这是黑帮的宿命。而我从来都不是幸运女神眷顾的那一个，所以我从不指望运气。”</p><p>他推了一下眼镜，Mickey悲哀地意识到这可能是他最后一次看他这么做。</p><p>“坐上直升机时，我脑海中诞生了一个念头，离伦敦越远，这个念头便越强烈，当我从直升机上下来，这个念头已然成为了决定。”</p><p>他低头看着自己右手中指上的那枚戒指，左手熟稔地匀速转动着它，跟他在农场里发呆时一模一样。</p><p>然后他抬起头，眼睛比以往的任何时候都要明亮，燃着熊熊烈火，涌着惊涛骇浪，映得那张脸比以往的任何时候都要生动、明艳，犹如刀枪不入的阿喀琉斯，光芒四射的巴德尔，长发飘飘的参孙。</p><p>他说：“我要回去。</p><p>“回去伦敦。</p><p>“我要让他为了我，穿一次西装。</p><p>“哪怕是在我的葬礼上。”</p><p>他的语调平淡，带着一点点调侃，但是每一个音节都是那么得铿锵有力。</p><p>这些音节打在Mickey的鼓膜上，打垮了他用来劝诫的措辞，打破了他与他之间的维系，打碎了他心心念念的美国梦。</p><p>Mickey Pearson看不见了，也听不见了，整个人身处于一片混沌之中。</p><p>有关他与Raymond Smith的分别，清晰的记忆就只到这里。</p><p>他好像对他说了“You do love him.”</p><p>他记不太清，因为回过神时他已经和Ros坐上了飞往美国的客机。</p><p>而Ros正以一种残忍的眼神看着他，说了同样的话（或许就只有Ros说了，他不能确定）。</p><p>她说：“You do love him.”</p><p>那个眼神，人们称之为怜悯。</p><p>犹太pussy曾经算过一笔账，YouTube事件之后他那价值4亿的农场生意缩水到了一亿三千万，而且要三年才能缓过来。</p><p>他不清楚那个男人是怎么做到在短短半个月的时间内按照原价卖掉那个破农场，又搞来一架破直升飞机，还在瑞士银行给他开了户头的。</p><p>但结果显而易见。</p><p>他变成了小狗，丢盔弃甲地飞在逃回老家的路上，身边的妻子比他先察觉到他深爱着自己的男顾问，男顾问却义无反顾地选择死在他连名字都不知道的男人的怀里，而他兜里揣着情敌的施舍，现在唯一能做的就只有把脸对着窗户通过嘴唇之间的缝隙悄悄呼吸，因为就连自己的鼻子都他妈的背叛了自己！</p><p>Mickey Pearson没有落泪。</p><p>他没有。</p><p>尽管他一败涂地。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>